


Can't Sleep

by SmolShampoo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolShampoo/pseuds/SmolShampoo
Summary: Crowley liked sleeping. It was an old habit and a nice escape from the world. Hell can't complain that "you aren't doing enough tempting" if you use the excuse of oversleeping. Well, they can but they won't really act on it much. Thye can't punish a sinful act, and Crowley loved to insist that sleeping was technically an act of sloth, one of the Deadly sins, as a matter of fact. It always caused Belzebub to go buzzing angerly accusing him of slacking and making empty threats.It was also nice to just think. The world seems to move calmer when your sleeping, easier to sort things. Not the same scrambled mess of thoughts like when you're awake. Maybe Aziraphale had a point with the whole "too fast" thing. But yet again it was the world that was moving too fast, Crowley was just keeping up the best he could.Crowley liked sleeping. "SO THEN WHY CAN'T I SLEEP?" He had moved from staring at the ceiling to yelling at his plants. They were rather calm after armnotgeddon, which may or may not have been because of a certain angel. Nothing a little tired rage won't fix.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 28





	Can't Sleep

Crowley liked sleeping. It was an old habit and a nice escape from the world. Hell can't complain that "you aren't doing enough tempting" if you use the excuse of oversleeping. Well, they _can_ but they won't really act on it much. Thye can't punish a sinful act, and Crowley loved to insist that sleeping was technically an act of sloth, one of the Deadly sins, as a matter of fact. It always caused Belzebub to go buzzing angerly accusing him of slacking and making empty threats. 

It was also nice to just think. The world seems to move calmer when your sleeping, easier to sort things. Not the same scrambled mess of thoughts like when you're awake. Maybe Aziraphale had a point with the whole "too fast" thing. But yet again it was the world that was moving _too fast_ , Crowley was just keeping up the best he could. 

Crowley _liked_ sleeping. "SO THEN WHY CAN'T I SLEEP?" He had moved from staring at the ceiling to yelling at his plants. They were rather calm after armnotgeddon, which may or may not have been because of a certain angel. Nothing a little tired rage won't fix.

He had gone through everything that was said to help a person fall asleep. He even did a few things to help a demon fall asleep. (He had also did a handstand and counted to ten which he then remembered were to fix the hiccups.) He paced up and down the hall glaring daggers at each plant. He continued this until each plant was just slightly quivering. "A drive could help." He absent-mindedly said to himself. He could faintly remember hearing that going on a drive could put infants to sleep. Could work for Crowley. No hurt in trying. He grabbed his glasses out of thin air and headed out the door to the Bentley.

He drove around in the Bentley (who was kind enough to play Queen at a much quieter volume than usual) for a few hours, before finally stopping. He sat for a minute, letting his head rest on the steering wheel. He sat like that for quite sometime before his leg started bouncing of its own accord. "Oh ssstop that." He hissed out at his leg that sat still in response. The fact that his body was still restless was beyond annoying.

He _was_ tired the was no doubt about it. Why he couldn't fall asleep was beyond him. He never had problems with it before. And nothing changed really. Well, heaven and hell were off their backs but that shouldn't have affected it. No, it doesn't affect it. Crowley had fallen asleep in the freshly restored bookshop after that whole chaotic body-switching event. Aziraphale had said he could rest in his loft upstairs (which Crowley was convinced it was used for book storage and not an entire bedroom) since Crowley looked about ready to pass out. 

He sat up ready to drive back home before he realized where he had parked. "Was that your doing or mine?" Crowley asked staring at the doors of the book shop. The only response he got was "Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy" being played at a slightly louder volume. "Whatever I'm blaming you either way." He said while getting out of the car to go bug the angel. If he couldn't sleep he'd just have to deal with the next best thing.

The door was unlocked though that was probably just because it was Crowley who was opening it. "Hey, Aziraphale. You in here?" He called out wondering further into the bookshop. He knew the answer of course. It was late and the angel was always settled on the couch with a cup of cocoa and some dusty old book that has been read a thousand times over. And sure enough, that's exactly where he was.

"Oh Crowley! I thought you said you were heading home for a quick slumber?" The angel looked up from his book as the demon sauntered around the corner.

"A _nap_ angel. And I was. Body had other plans I guess." He all but threw himself on the couch next to Aziraphale letting his head fall in the angel's lap as he laid down. "I don't understand why. You know me, big sleep fan me. Remember when I slept a whole century away?"

Aziraphale has now set his book down(a rare occurrence that can only happen around a certain demon) and had now focused on running his fingers through Crowley's hair. It was a bit longer but still shorter than hairstyles he'd had in the past. "Of course I remember dear. You missed quite a bit in that time you know." _And I missed you too._ It wasn't said aloud but it didn't have to be.

"Did I now?" Crowley let his eyes close slowly enjoying the angel's touch. He'd never admit it but he had started growing out his hair again simply to tempt the angel into petting it. 

"Oh yes, you did. That is when I learned the Gavotte. I think I was rather lonely without your wiley schemes to be quite honest. Forced me to find something else to do. It is quite a fun dance I do wish you'd let me teach you." It was something Aziraphale had brought up numerous occasions now. Crowley always brushed him off and would ramble about how bad demons were at dancing.

Crowley simply hummed in reply. 

"There was more happening too you know. I suppose I just wasn't paying that close of attention. I did get a few first editions at that time too. I'll show you them if I haven't already. Though I'm sure I already have. There was this wonderful shop down the way at that time too. They had the most wonderful scones. Are you asleep dear?" 

Crowley made no move to reply.

"Oh, of course, you are you serpent. You always did say my rambling would put you to sleep one day. I didn't think you truly meant, but I'll take it as a compliment. Oh dear. You're going to wake up complaining about how uncomfortable this position is. All splayed out like that. Come on now." Aziraphale gently lifted Crowley in his arms and carried him up the stairs and laid him on the bed before sitting down next to him.

"There. That's much better. Have a good sleep, my dear and do try to wake up before the century is over." Aziraphale joked laying a kiss to the demon's head, before picking up the book on the bedside table.

**Author's Note:**

> You know me..It's just purely fluff. Also I do see the comments a kudos yall are leaving and I'd like to say thank you all so much!! I'm horrible when it comes to replying but I do want you all to know it's appreciated. <3


End file.
